superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
JoJo's Circus: Funny Bunnies/Ivan the Bearable Credits (2004)
Created by Jim Jinkins David Campbell Lisa Jinkins Eric Weiner Executive Producers Jim Jinkins David Campbell Adam Shaheen Supervising Producers Jack Spillum Lalitha Poonasamy Directors John Schnall Tim Snyder Producers Jeff Kindley John Catapano Morghan Fortier Written by "Funny Bunnies" Claudia Silver "Ivan the Bearable" Andy Yerkes Starring JoJo Madeleine Martin Goliath Robert Smith Also Starring Cole Caplan Tater Austin Dilulio Skeebo Jayne Eastwood Ms. Kersplatski Tajja Isen Trina Patrick McKenna Fire Chief Seltzer Marie McPhail Peaches Diana Peressini Croaky Chris Phillips Ivan the Bearable Jonathan Potts Jumberto the Jackrabbit David Sparrow Mr. Tickle Talent Manager Scott Nakamori Casting Director Karen Goora, CDC Voice Directors Kent Meredith Debra Toffan Script Manager Jill Cozza Script Assistant IvyGail McCormick Production Manager Lucy Snyder Assistant Production Manager Anna Keenan Production Coordinators Pazit Cahlon Pammy Salmon Production Assistant Lisa Ciolfi Storyboard Artists Wayne Lee Pak - Lead Storyboard Artist "Funny Bunnies" by Vicki Pui "Ivan the Bearable" by Cilbur Rocha Designers Kevin Abreau Fariba Aams Antonio Bryant Pat Giles Charles Greenfield Chris Palesty Color Styling Paul Zdanowicz Doug Condon Set Fabrications Supervisor Caroline Price Set Fabrication Shop Manager Alex Savazzi Construction Build John Allen Set Builders Tiffany Barnwell Denise Brabant Tracy Buchanan Cheryl Daniels Tony Manco Jed McKie Trever Mercer Mylissa Prisner Aaron Woods Character Supervisor Shelley St. Amant Shop Manager Zane Knisely Character Fabricators Jeanette Billard Jessica Craddock Monique Knisely Rosary Kwak Tina Jones Carl Michaloski Mike Pyette Graham Read Beatrice Saraga Specialty Armatures Produced by MFX & Manufacturing Wardrobe Fabrication Alicia Elliott Rebecca Woodman Main Title Composed by Jim Latham Main Title Performed by becky Feature Songs "Statue" "Ivan's Act" and "The Spotlight Moment Song" by Jim Latham Musical Score by Stuart Kollmorgen Recording Studio and Sound Design Pomann Sound Recording Studio 409 King Studios Audio Engineer Mike Roland Supervising SFX Editor Alistair Slim Dubbing Mixer Aria Boediman Animation Directors Alexander Gorelick Bruce Simpson DOP Daniel Paquette Gaffers Henry Sansom Drew Fortier Best Boy Craig Hornby Animators Jim Bridle Paula McBride Nathan Carey Luke Mistruzzi Robert Crossman Joe Riopelle Payton Curtis Mellissa Ruth Kurt Firla Peggy Serena Mike Gatti Jr. Kristiina Szabo E. Michael Gillgannon Jason Thompson Michael Hollenbeck Sylvie Trouvé Blair Kitchen Taylor Tee Youk Yeo Rachelle Lambden Geoff Wheeler Stephanie H.J. Lee Aaron Woodley Choreographer Erin Pelletier Post Production Supervisor Chris Morris Off Line Editor Ryan Mohammed On Line Editor Ian Tucker Edit Assistant Craig Drikis Technical Support Iain Staines Compositors Chris DeCastro E. Michael Gillgannon Alexandre Iliach Neil Kingma Hayden Lowry Lynda Lyons Michelle MacInnis Aaron Pozzo Katie Sonnichsen Mike Tracanelli Farah Yusuf Research and Movement Consultants Cecily Miller Roberta Altman Research Testing Assistant Tabby Biddle Special Thanks to Hilary Chaplain courtesy of Big Apple Circus and Wizard Events JoJo's Circus was developed in consultation with members of the Kiki Donis Group of Project Zero at Harvard School of Education Cartoon Cola, A Cartoon Pizza Company Cartoon Pizza Worldwide Delivery Cuppa Coffee Playhouse Disney Original ©MMIII Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:End Credits Category:Cuppa Coffee Category:Playhouse Disney Original Category:Cartoon Pizza Category:Disney Channel Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disney Junior